Za'kuri
Appearance At 10 feet tall, Za’kure is of medium height for a Na’vi. Her arms and legs are long, especially her delicate fingers and nails. The rest of her body is typical of all female Na’vi, but she has a long, delicate, graceful walk, as if she moves as if the Toruk guides her every movement as it guides its movement through the sky. Her tail follows her in a snake-like pattern and is elongated like the rest of her body. She looks fragile from afar, but up close one can see the lean muscle that lies underneath her skin. She wears several feathered and beaded necklaces over her chest and a simple leather loincloth for modesty. Her skin is laced with light scars from quick escapes from the dangerous creatures that are part of Eywa as she is. The almost lilac-blue color of her skin causes her to stand out from her fellow clans mates and caused much pinching and pulling from the other children when she was young. She hates the color for that reason, even though she does not know it makes her look lovely. Za’kure’s skin is decorated with royal blue tiger-like stripes that curve around her limbs. There are also stripes around her eyes like the ones that surround the Terra’s now extinct cheetah. Her face is square-jawed with a long nose and high cheekbones. Golden eyes with lilac streaks that extend into the pupil stare at others with steely gaze from underneath thick, long eyelashes encasing long, narrow eyes. Za’kure has her hair fixed into an Egyptian style mantle of black braids that surround and pour over her shoulders. Her queue is encased in a thick braid that stops at the beginning of her tail. In her braids are a few white beads and purple and green feathers. The end of her longest braid is held together by a piece of leather. Personality Za'kure is one of the more cautious Tipani, although she is open to new ideas when they are reasonable. She watches and listens carefully to others before speaking or acting. She hides her own feelings carefully from others, until she speaks. Her tone of voice always gives her away. She protects her tribe with watch-and-wait tatics, unless someone she cares about is hurt severely, then she strikes without thought or conduct. Early History When she was born, Za'kure's father died on a hunting trip at almost the same hour that her first cries began. Her mother mourned as she held her new child in her arms and many of the people claimed that the babe was cursed. The Tshiak spoke to her mother claiming Eywa had made Za'kure a different child from the rest for a purpose, and that her father's death was for that purpose. She also claimed that Za'kure would run amoungst the creatures of the forest and become one of the people earlier than the others. Her mother simply nodded to the Tshaik and took her pale-skinned and strange-eyed daughter back to her home. Za'kure grew up a strange girl. She never played with the other children as one might expect. She stood amoungst the elders and listened to their stories intently, and followed her mother everywhere. She watched her mother gather herbs and things for medicine and wrote these things into her memories. Once on these trips she and her mother came across a nantang caught in the vines of a tree and her mother began to pull her away, but curious little Za'kure pulled out of her grasp and walked closer. The nantang growled at her for a moment, but then quieted as Za'kure released it from its trap. The nantang stared at her for a moment and then scampered away into the forest. Her mother told her to never speak of such again and to never do such again. Za'kure agreed, but always visited the forest and ran amoungst its fauna. As she grew older, Za'kure went through her tests earlier than the other children because of her skill with weapons and knowledge of wildlife. She soon claimed her own ikran, which she named Ja'li. Soon her last test came and she captured her Kali'weya for the ceremony. She ran through the spirit world and watched and waited for her spirit creature to come to her. It took a long while, but finally a nantang appeared to her and told her to return. She did not understand why Eywa had chosen this to be her spirit animal, but she returned to the world. She awoke to tell her mother the news only to find out that her mother had committed suicide while she lay in the spirit world. The Tshiak spoke to her and told her that her mother had been lying in sorrow for many years since her fathers death and that she could not stand it anymore and leapt from the highest branches of hometree before anyone could save her. Za'kure spent the rest of her day of celebration in sorrow. Eventually the war between the Omaticaya and the RDA came to the Tipani and she went with her clan. She stayed behind though to help her people by healing them and protecting them with all her might. She cried at the deaths of her fellow Na'vi and sang in victory when they triumphed over the RDA. She returned home and settled back into her old routine of life until the Kitkin virus struck her people and she had to help heal those around her. She knew the things she needed to gather for certain illnesses, but did not know how to cure this illness. The people died and she cried out in spiritual pain at the lost lives and she ran to the forest many times, but only cried even more when she found the innocents who lay there. Soon the clan began to speak of a cure the humans had created. Now there was true hope. Soon it was known that the RDA was going to give them the cure, only if they were allowed free rein in destroying their land for their precious rocks. Before agreement could be made, the RDA shot her Olo'eyktan and ran away. Za'kure was suprised at cruelty and cowardess of the RDA, and decided to raise her bow and knife to the RDA instead of standing by silently. She found a piece of herself hidden away from the world, it was filled with her sorrow and anger, and it frightened and excited her. She ran with the rest of the tribe, but stayed back to defend and help the injured. Some of the RDA got close to them, but she silenced their weapons with a crushing blow to their skull or a poisoned arrow. Many of her fellow clans members did not recognize her. After the war was won, they stayed away from her. She cornered a few of them and they explained their fear. She swore to lock away the monster inside to protect her clans members and her sanity, but she can still feel it inside her. It sharpens its claws on her heart... Current Events To be added soon...